Compartir la eternidad
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Helena roba la diadema de su madre. Le sigue un asesinato y un suicidio en Albania. Todo termina cuando comparte la eternidad con la persona que más odia. Helena/Barón Sanguinario. Este fic participa del Reto "Personajes Olvidados" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Compartir la eternidad **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Personajes olvidados" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

** Personajes: **Helena Ravenclaw y Barón Sanguinario.

* * *

**I**

La oscuridad de la noche es su principal disfraz. Helena Ravenclaw camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts con determinación y se muerde los labios al contemplar la posibilidad de ser descubierta. Ha estudiado los horarios de su madre hasta aprenderlos de memoria y sabe que Rowena no entra a sus aposentos hasta pasada la medianoche, intuye donde debe encontrarse pero prefiere mantener en privado los deslices de su madre.

La puerta de la habitación se abre con un simple movimiento de varita. Helena sabe que su madre es inteligente y que no puede ser engañada, pero ella tiene un fallo importante en cuanto a la seguridad de sus pertenencias: se confía demasiado en las personas. Es gracias a este fallo que Helena puede entrar en los aposentos sin el menor problema y dirigirse hasta ese compartimiento secreto que se encuentra entre el tercer y cuarto ladrillo de la pared, comenzando desde el lado derecho.

Las manos de Helena se encuentran con el metal frío del objeto y sus dedos se pasean por el gran zafiro que posee en el medio. Por un instante su mente duda y ella vuelve a dejar el objeto en el compartimiento secreto. Entonces su mente comienza a recordar los motivos que le llevaron a tomar aquella decisión.

«Fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw solamente porque su madre es la fundadora de la casa —recuerda las palabras que dijo una chica de Slytherin con desprecio, en una salida a Hogsmeade—. De lo contrario, hubiera terminado en Hufflepuff. »

«He escuchado que sus calificaciones no son auténticas —ahora le parece escuchar las palabras de ese chico con el que compartía clase de transformaciones—, los profesores no quieren arriesgarse a dejar mal a la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw. »

«Muchos dudan de que realmente descienda de la fundadora —los dichos de esa muchacha de Gryffindor le martillean la cabeza—. Se supone que su hija debería ser igual de inteligente que su madre, o más inclusive. »

Helena aprieta sus ojos con fuerza y una pequeña lágrima corre por unos de ellos. Ya no tiene ninguna duda. Toma el objeto nuevamente y escapa de la habitación de su madre, para evaporarse con el aire.

La oportunidad para dejar de vivir bajo la sombra de su madre, ahora se encuentra en sus manos.

* * *

**II**

Las siluetas de las casas se dibujan con cierta gracia que él ignora completamente, jamás se ha interesado por esa clase de cosas y no comenzara a hacerlo en ese preciso instante. Se encuentra allí por un motivo en concreto y no quiere que nada le distraiga de su objetivo.

Hacía tan solo unos días, la fundadora Rowena Ravenclaw, lo llamó para que la visitara en su pequeña residencia en un pueblo cercano a Hogwarts y como no podía ser de otro modo, él aceptó inmediatamente la invitación, con la esperanza de conseguir saber alguna noticia de la desaparecida Helena. Varios años transcurrieron desde que ella partió para no volver, pero él aún seguía conservando la esperanza.

«Estoy enferma, Barón —le susurró Rowena Ravenclaw—. Una enfermedad implacable y pronto moriré. Quiero ver a mi hija antes de morir. Tengo conocimiento de su amor por mi hija y sé que usted la buscará hasta encontrarla. Dígale que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, hace mucho tiempo que olvidé su traición. »

Él llama a la puerta de la casa donde está seguro que se encuentra Helena y cuando ella la abre, parece sorprendida por su presencia.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Barón? —pregunta con los ojos azules brillando de sorpresa. O de miedo por su presencia.

—Su madre me ha enviado por usted, querida Helena —responde el muchacho—. Por mucho tiempo, me he preguntado cuándo volvería a verla.

Helena piensa rápidamente como hacer para escapar de la situación pero por más que tiene la diadema de su madre en su poder, no posee la misma inteligencia que ella. Es tan distraída que ha olvidado su varita en la parte del comedor.

—Me niego a volver con usted, Barón —asegura ella y tratar de cerrar la puerta pero el pie de él se lo impide—. ¡Váyase de aquí de una vez!

Él no parece querer aceptar la respuesta negativa.

La puerta sale despedida con violencia y el cuerpo de Helena con ella. Su espalda choca contra la pared y siente sus huesos crujir por un breve instante. Helena abre los ojos y se encuentra con el metal brillando de forma perturbadora. Las manos blancas se aferran al cuchillo de gran tamaño y ella no tiene tiempo de gritar, porque el metal se entierra en su estómago. No hay gritos ni dolor, solo sangre y muerte.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —se pregunta el Barón mientras se observa las manos teñidas del líquido escarlata.

El Barón decide quitarse su propia vida al darse cuenta que no será capaz de vivir sin Helena y para el anochecer, son dos los cuerpos sin vida que se encuentran en aquella casa de Albania.

* * *

**III**

Los siglos han transcurrido con pasos lentos y durante su tiempo como fantasma, Helena ha visto tantos estudiantes que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Su vida como fantasma de Hogwarts es realmente aburrida, no puede hacer ninguna de las actividades que hacía cuando era humana.

Helena ya se había resignado a una eternidad de aburrimiento cuando ese chico de cabello oscuro apareció una tarde para hablar con ella. El nombre del muchacho es Tom Riddle. Por lo que Helena ha podido escuchar, es el favorito de casi todos los profesores y es un chico tan educado que sus excelentes modales, sorprenden a cada momento. Se acercó a ella cuando nadie más lo hacía y con palabras halagadoras, consiguió hacerla sentir especial y Helena se abría sonrojado de no ser porque está muerta.

Tom Riddle ha prometido que volverá tan pronto como le sea posible y aquello fue suficiente para que Helena sonriera de una forma que jamás hizo en su vida humana. Ella no tiene un lugar fijo donde ubicarse, a menudo le gusta permanecer en la Torre de Ravenclaw, allí donde siete años de su vida humana transcurrieron, y varios estudiantes comienzan a llamarla la Dama Gris, por su atuendo y su rostro pétreo.

— ¿A dónde te diriges tan satisfecha? —pregunta el Barón Sanguinario.

Desde que él la asesinó, han comenzado a decirle de ese modo y han transcurrido tantas décadas que Helena ya no recuerda su verdadero nombre. No es algo que le interese tampoco.

—No es algo que deba estar en tu conocimiento, Barón —responde y se mueve rápidamente—. Agradecería que dejaras de importunarme. ¿No es suficiente haber acabado con mi vida? ¿También debes atormentarme por el resto de la eternidad?

—Tus palabras me hieren profundamente, querida Helena.

—No más de lo que me hirió el puñal que me clavaste en Albania —contesta ella de forma tajante.

—Debes comprenderme, querida Helena —dice él tratando de convencerla—. Yo estaba desesperado, quería volver a verla y usted mató la esperanza que habitaba en mí.

Helena se voltea en su dirección y frunce el ceño considerablemente.

—No tengo tiempo para tus palabras, Barón.

Ella avanza tan rápido como puede.

— ¡Espera, querida Helena! ¿De qué hablas? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, tenemos la eternidad. Acaso, ¿me estás engañando con otro hombre? ¿Lo conozco?

El Barón no obtiene ninguna respuesta.

— ¡No me ignores!


End file.
